


Mrs Hudson's Sub School

by LifeisIntriguing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs Hudson runs a school for submissives from 221 Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of and dedicated to "Simon Crieff".

When Mrs Hudson said she wasn't their Housekeeper, she meant it.

John had no idea. Sherlock did, of course, but the army doctor was blissfully unaware that Mrs Hudson ran a school for people who wanted to improve at being submissive before they started it with their partners. That was the true purpose of 221C Baker Street. It was where lesson one took place. Lesson 2 was in 221A and included making tea, food and working with shackles, handcuffs and other bondage tools to do anything possible. Lesson 3 was cleaning and other duties in 221B; though not very many people stayed for Lesson 3, it was a dangerous business.

Occasionally, Mrs Hudson would call in outside Doms to do the gritty things and teach the subs how to work with sexual gratification and commands. She had two main male Doms; one was Sherlock and the other a guy called Anderson, who never gave his first name. She also had a quiet seeming lady Dom called Molly. Sherlock didn't know about her though.

Today, she had a young man called Alex. He'd bravely decided to move onto Lesson 3. Sherlock was refusing to leave his flat and so was taking the lesson there. Sherlock had decided to strip down to just tight black boxer shorts and a small black mask. Alex slowly climbed the stairs to 221B, and was suddenly regretting his decision. He bolted to the bathroom and locked the door, breathing heavily.

 _"Come on, Alex. You've made it this far. You can move on to the harsher side of things, just- just- grow a pair, get changed and do as Mrs Hudson has instructed you. It's simple."_ He took a deep breath and slipped out of his suit, neatly folding it into a bag. Then he pulled on a leather gimp mask, a small dog collar, tight PVC pants and took out a bag containing shackles and a lead. He nodded briefly to himself and walked out into the living room. Sherlock was waiting for him, hand outstretched for the bag.

"Ah, Dimmock. Nice of you to make it to lesson 3. Thought you might have got lost."

Alex froze, gulped nervously, handed over the bag and then dropped to his knees. He bowed his head, awaiting orders. _"Why did it have to be Sherlock?"_

"I will address you as Alex henceforth. You'll address me as 'Sir' if spoken to. You'll obey any commands I give you. What is your safe word? Speak." Sherlock got bored of this bit, but it had to be done.

"S-scones, sir."

"Ah, one of Mrs Hudson's favourites. Very well. You may begin by scrubbing the floors. I shall attach the leash now." Alex turned dutifully around; it was easier to keep the link at the back. "I have prepared the bucket and brush. Aren't I kind? Speak."

"Yes, sir. Very kind, sir." _Relax, Alex. Mrs Hudson warned you that he will get violent, just relax, you can do this. Neither of you will mention it next time you see each other._ He waited for the command to move. Sherlock shook the lead and he crawled over to the bucket, waiting for the next tug before starting to scrub away.

Sherlock got bored of this, so he tied the leash to the kitchen table and proceeded to sit and watch Alex's shorts moving around. That is to say, he sat and watched Alex's bum.

"Are you nervous, Alex? Tell the truth."

"Yes, sir."

"Have you ever sucked another man's cock?"

Alex froze. "No, sir." He forced himself to relax and keep scrubbing the floor. The scrubbing was the easy bit. He wasn't against giving a man oral, he'd just never found himself in the position to have to give it.

"Have you ever been whipped?"

"No, sir."

"Have you ever stripped from your tight pants and touched yourself for another person?"

"No, sir."

Sherlock paused, considering him. He wanted Dimmock to come back for another lesson; he didn't want to start too heavily. He loved it when a member of the police force ended up in his living room. He loved the power, loved making them beg.

"Have you ever watched someone else touch themselves in front of you?"

"No, sir."

 _"Interesting,"_ thought Sherlock, _"a little goody two shoes."_

"I want you to strip for me."

"Yes, sir." Alex stood up and carefully removed his pants, making sure not to get tangled in the leash. He tried his best not to feel too nervous in front of Sherlock, but he wasn't doing very well at that.

"Do you like me being in charge, Alex? Like the lack of power?" Sherlock was walking round him in a large circle. He was playing by different rules to normal, but then, normally he'd have some boring business man or a secretary. Something dull, someone he wouldn't see again. "Like the fact that I'm in control of your body? That you've no decisions to make? That you wouldn't be allowed," at this Sherlock moved up close behind Alex and whispered sharply in his ear, "to cum, without me saying so?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Yes, sir."

"Feeling aroused, Alex?"

"Yes, sir."

"Want to be touched?"

"Yes, sir." Alex was trying to keep the subtle layer of desperation out of his voice.

"Beg, Alex." Sherlock stood in front of him, holding a long stick with a small leather Spade on the end. He tapped it slightly against his own palm. "Beg and I'll consider touching you with this. Don't beg properly and I will hit you with it, 5 times. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. Please sir." He dropped to his knees. "Sir, I crave nothing more than to be touched, my body craves your approval. I am worthless, nothing without your say. The only thing that matters is your word. Please may I be considered worthy of your focus?"

Sherlock walked around to the back of Alex. "Bend over." He leaned forward onto his elbows without a second's thought; all he wanted was to be touched, even if it was just the harsh sting of a whip. He gasped suddenly as he felt the whip gently sliding along the inside of his thigh and then again on the other side. He quivered, his head dropping to his hands, needing more. His body jutted slightly as Sherlock stroked along the sensitive flesh with the whip and his legs spread slightly. Sherlock half smirked, adjusting his eye mask. "Sit up."

Alex did and stared at the whip slightly longingly. He'd not really understood it before, not completely, but boy did he want more.

"Are you ready to go further, Alex?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you crave, sir." Sherlock smirked and Alex gulped. This was it, he was committed to this lesson now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I promised an update and here it is. I hope it's alright, it is UnBeta'd, so you get all my long winded sentences.
> 
> Other than that, Merry Christmas!
> 
> (Not that this is in anyway a Christmas fic, it just happens to be gone 4am on Christmas day!)

Sherlock stood over Alex, running the whip slowly through his half-clenched hand. It wasn't quite as good as his riding crop, but it was close enough. This was what Alex had agreed to though. He had a few choices of what to do to Alex. He had told Alex to sit down, so... He could make him touch himself, make him watch Sherlock touch himself or Sherlock could try and make him cum just by using the whip. Keeping it simple for Alex was the plan though.

He slowly traced the whip down Alex's chest and then stopped just above his waistline. "Touch yourself for me, Alex. I want to hear you pant."

Alex blinked, gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir." He slowly lowered a hand to his erection and started up a slow pump, watching Sherlock's reaction.

"Watch yourself, Alex. If you do a good enough job, I'll let you suck my cock. How does that sound?"

Alex took a deep breath before replying, "It sounds good, sir." He watched himself slowly pumping, he didn't find that arousing, the fact he was doing it under orders from Sherlock did. He found himself moving faster, he was panting hard now, his eyes were starting to roll back. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and with a quick flick of the wrist whipped Alex's hand, making him gasp and stop suddenly.

"Kneel up." Sherlock ordered him. Alex paused, before kneeling up, he was pretty certain he knew what was coming next. He was wrong. "Turn around and bend over." Alex was worried, but did as he was told. He had a sudden feeling that he was about to be whipped. "Answer my questions. Do you know what you did wrong, Alex?"

"N-no, sir."

"Did you get slightly carried away there?"

"N-no, sir. I was waiting for your order to stop, sir." Sherlock smirked slightly. A fair point, but he hadn't said he would give the order.

"Do you remember what your punishment would have been earlier?"

"Yes, sir. 5 strikes, sir." Alex was nervous now, but still extremely aroused and yearning for any touch.

"That's correct, Alex. I am going to give you 10. You deserve them, don't you, Alex?" Sherlock tapped the whip lightly against his hand, he always enjoyed this bit.

"Yes, sir. I deserve them all." Sherlock could hear the desperation in his voice, the basic raw desire for touch and release. He was completely under Sherlock's spell, for now. It was time to see whether Alex actually liked the whip and the pain.

"Relax, Alex. I'm going to start off quite lightly and work upwards. Remember to use the safe word if you need it." It was important to remind him he had it, that he could stop at any time. Safety is key. He waited for a signal or noise from Alex, but it didn't come.

Alex took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles, he just wished Sherlock would hurry up. He needed it. He gasped suddenly, the small burst of pain welcome. It had been gentle, but his skin was seeking any contact and this felt good. He held his ground, the next 6 slowly getting harder, each having a bigger impact on his arousal. He could feel the area tingling slightly, his eyes were alight and it was all he could do to not reach towards the whip. 3 more to go. He heard the swish and couldn't help but moan as it connected.

"Does this feel good, Alex?" He nodded. "Would you like it harder, Alex?" He nodded again. Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly, a smile playing across his lips. He hadn't really thought Dimmock would turn up here and certainly hadn't expected him to be so aroused by the whip. "Two more left, Alex. I'll make them hard, because you deserve it. You were _very_ disobedient." Sherlock was having fun, he lined himself up and gave Alex the final two hard and fast.

Alex felt like a being of pure arousal, he wanted more, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to touch Sherlock for causing it and oh, that time appeared to have come.

"Kneel up and turn around." Sherlock waited for him to comply before continuing. "Remove my pants and suck my cock. You must make me cum. You do not have to swallow. Begin."

Alex began to work on Sherlock, he'd never done it to anyone before, but he'd had it done to him so he knew vaguely what he was doing. He seemed to be doing well too, Sherlock had started to move with Alex. He used his hands to steady Sherlock, hearing him shouting out as he started to get close, giving Alex a warning before exploding into his mouth. Alex gagged slightly and choked. He could hear Sherlock panting above him, felt a tissue being shoved in his hand and he spat out what he couldn't bring himself to swallow.

Sherlock waited for them both to get their breath back slightly before basically jumping on Alex and pinning him down. "Did you enjoy that, Alex?" He nodded. "Do you deserve a reward, Alex?" He blinked unsure. "Would you like to cum?" He felt his breath catch and he nodded slightly faster than he had intended. Sherlock smiled slightly creepily, although that might have been because of the mask he was wearing over his eyes, Alex thought.

Sherlock curled a hand around Alex's cock and began a slow torturous pace, watching Alex's response carefully. Every now and then he'd suddenly pump harder, causing Alex to buck. He moaned loudly, screwing up his eyes. He could feel the build up inside, he was holding it back, still waiting for orders. Sherlock flicked his thumb over the end of his cock and he gasped. "Cum for me, Alex." came accompanied by a frantic pace and a speedy release. By the time he had his full awareness back, Sherlock had found and pulled on some tracksuit trousers.

Sherlock stood over Alex, watching him begin to register all that had happened. He looked up suddenly, the front door had just closed.

"Sherlock, I'm getting John to bring up some fresh scones!" Mrs Hudson yelled upstairs.

Alex froze and stared at Sherlock. "Go and get cleaned up in the bathroom, take the leash and your things from here. You have four minutes before John starts to climb the stairs."

He nodded and quietly legged it to the bathroom after grabbing his things. He didn't know what he would do if John caught had caught them. Probably die of embarrassment. He liked John, he was much easier to deal with than Sherlock. He glanced at his watch and began to speed clean and get dressed.

Sherlock glanced around the room, checking for signs of activities, nothing. _Good._ He glanced in the mirror. _Idiot._ He swiftly removed his mask and hid it in a specific drawer in his surprisingly organised bedroom. Well, subs did come in useful occasionally; aside from the sex and the fun. He wandered slowly back into the room just as John started his ascent and Dimmock reappeared slightly flustered with a sports bag. He dropped casually onto the sofa and directed Alex to stand by the window, leaving his bag by the door.

John appeared in the doorway, a brief glance at Dimmock and Sherlock told him he knew better than to ask. "Scone anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John, doesn't know what he just walked in on! Maybe he should find out...
> 
> Thanks for reading, please feedback, the only way I can improve or know I'm liked. Although Kudos is great too... Will you read on?
> 
> And once again, I'm so sorry Una.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, it's back and got a case in tow too. 
> 
> (I'd advise rereading the first two chapters if you're following this fic from months ago, it amused me to reread it)

Alex flustered as John offered him a fresh scone, he was sure that he'd be able to tell what they had just been doing. His phone rang and he pulled it out with a nervous "Dimmock." The other two stared at him as he murmured in response. "Yes, Lestrade. I'll ask him straight away. No, I know last time didn't go well, but I'm sure that this time-" he frowned. "Yes, he never changes... I'll try and be firmer... I can handle Sherlock, Lestrade.... Yes, Dr Watson too. Leave it with me."

He hung up and looked around the room awkwardly. "New case, complicated, suggested I invite you. Lestrade, you know." 

John nodded, "Right, well, I'll put these in the kitchen and then, we're good to go." He stared at the shirtless Sherlock and then back at Dimmock. "Well, almost." John headed into the kitchen, leaving Dimmock staring at Sherlock. 

"You may want to go home and change, Inspector. Text me the location." Sherlock smirked as Alex blushed bright red and almost fled downstairs to talk to Mrs Hudson, before flagging down a taxi and disappearing from Baker St. 

John appeared as he heard the front door bang. "You planning on getting dressed or shall I reserve an ambulance for your pneumonia now?" Sherlock blinked up at him, slouched off to the bathroom, then his bedroom, banging the door, throwing on a suit and reappearing at the top of the stairs looking despairingly at John's lack of speed. John sighed and followed him downstairs to flag a taxi to the crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horribly long delay. I've been having a writing break, but I'm back now and trying to catch up on all my unfinished fics!  
> Unbeta'd, different style, but still my style. That makes no sense.. Thanks for reading! More tonight or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Dimmock was already at the scene by the time they arrived, Sherlock worked out that he must live within a three minute walk of the scene, as he'd not made it inside the building yet and they'd left just after him. Dimmock glanced over at Sherlock with his standard concerned face and waited for them to reach him.

"I see why Lestrade thought you may enjoy this. The body has no head or hands." He led them forward and turned on the threshold. "Oh and it's tied up in BDSM fashion." 

Sherlock's mind sparkled with curiosity, he couldn't wait to view the scene. There was no Anderson today thankfully, so he could subtly jibe Dimmock in peace. 

They headed downstairs into the basement were they were met with a grisly sight. The body of a man had been shackled to a rotatable circular board, which had spun with gravity to empty, creating a small pond of blood. Sherlock quickly noted the small objects floating by the wall and felt a small blush creep up his cheeks. He knew the killer and knew the victim. He'd trained one and been trained by the other. He coughed lightly and beckoned Dimmock out. Forensics had finished with photos and were laying out platforms and stands to reach the body. He left John with a a command to look more closely before joining him and exited the house. 

"Inspector, I must talk with you in private. I've information to help you solve your case. However, we shall have to visit Mrs Hudson without others knowing. It is in both of our best interests." Dimmock paled. 

"Mrs Hudson?" His mind raced and was corrupted of pure innocent thoughts of the dear old lady. 

"She's not involved, Inspector. However she does know, as do I, both killer and victim. This is sensitive information and should not be expressed to anyone." Dimmock was about to reply when John appeared. "Ah, John. The Inspector and I must go and interview a person of interest." John frowned. "I'd like you to accompany the body to the morgue and discover the contents of his stomach. Text me when you know. Then proceed to William's S Shop in Highgate and speak to James, ask him to accompany you to Baker St for a consultation." John opened his mouth to complain but Sherlock shut him off by hailing a cab and telling the driver to go to St Barts. 

John sighed and climbed into the cab. Leg work was such fun. Sherlock watched him drive off and turned to Dimmock with a small sigh. "Shall we Inspector?" 

Dimmock felt as though his case was slipping out from under him and getting caught up in his set of shackles and leashes. "Sherlock, you need to explain." Sherlock avoided his eye and began looking for a cab. "No taxi, I'll drive." Sherlock glanced at him and nodded. He really wanted to know where Dimmock lived with the smallest amount of effort necessary. 

Sherlock discovered that Dimmock wasn't going to allow him to know where he lived exactly. His car was parked down a side street and the way Dimmock acted, he didn't want to let Sherlock know anything he hadn't already deduced. 

Sherlock deduced very little from Dimmock's car. His deductions led him to the conclusion that it was barely used and thus Dimmock was extra careful about what was left inside. There were no stray smells unrelated to Dimmock's which only convinced Sherlock further to the notion that Dimmock had been single for a long time. 

After a couple of minutes of driving Dimmock snapped slightly. "Stop it." Sherlock looked at him confused. "Deducing and being judgemental. Then holding onto all the case details like I'm a child who doesn't need to know while the grown ups sort it all out. I may be the sub, but on this case I'm in charge. I'm your Dom at work!" 

Sherlock smirked, "You want to test that out later?" Dimmock blushed violently and concentrated purely on driving until they arrived at 221 Baker St.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, thanks for reading. Update soon! Please feedback and I promise lots of plot development soon outside of just these two boys.  
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @lifeintrigues - I remember its existence now!


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock let them in and knocked on Mrs Hudson's door. The last time he'd just walked in, he'd been told off sharply for disrupting a lesson in silence.

She opened it, looking pleased at his manners and then noticed Dimmock standing by him looking nervous. "Oh dear, is there a problem, Alex?" Dimmock blushed slightly and Sherlock stepped forward, laying a hand softly on Mrs Hudson's shoulder. 

"I've invited James Hershaw around for a consultation later." Mrs Hudson stared at him worried and beckoned them inside. 

Mrs Hudson distracted herself by making a pot of tea as she considered the implications of Sherlock's one sentence. It was only when she attempted to pull multiple mugs from the shelf and one slipped, breaking on the floor, that Sherlock prompted Dimmock to help as he led her to a chair. "I thought I'd never have to see him again, let alone in my house. His partner.." She trailed off and Sherlock dug out some biscuits. 

As he placed the biscuits on the table and Dimmock brought the mugs of tea over, Sherlock spoke. "He will be here this evening. Gareth will not be accompanying him." Mrs Hudson looked up very concerned by the break in tradition. "Gareth is currently wanted by the police. Victor is dead." 

"I should start cooking. He always loved mince pies." Sherlock chewed his lip, for once refraining himself from correcting her. James had been told to use that as a safe word, he had no interest in eating them, since once forced to eat them for a week and nothing else. Gareth was a strange sort. 

Sherlock spoke crisply, "Alex, bring the tea to 221B. We must leave Mrs Hudson alone." Dimmock was following him out of 221A before he'd realised what he was doing. 

Sherlock rushed upstairs ahead of Dimmock and by the time he'd caught up, Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. He placed the tea on the kitchen table and avoiding looking at where his leash had been attached earlier. 

Sherlock called muffled from his bedroom and Dimmock moved cautiously closer. "Come in, Alex!" Dimmock froze, Sherlock had used his name, which meant he was about to be taught a lesson. He took a deep breath and entered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly a cruel and unrevealing chapter... Stay tuned!  
> Unbeta'd, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock had stripped down to his boxers and was fishing a box out from under his bed. Dimmock coughed lightly and Sherlock looked up at him. "Start stripping, Alex. I'm going to teach you about your killer, your victim and possible future victim." Alex stared at him. "Problem?"

Alex started talking as he pulled off his jacket and folded it over one arm. "We're supposed to be working on the case." Sherlock tugged the jacket out of Alex's hands and hung it on the back of his door. Alex pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. "This isn't work." Sherlock tugged Alex's shirt off of him and then placed the tie back over his head. 

"Do it back up." Sherlock started to undo Alex's belt and trousers, pulling them and his boxers to the floor. Sherlock stayed crouched and stared at Alex's penis. "Become erect for me." Alex blushed furiously. "Do it." 

"Sherlock, I.." Alex stuttered to a halt as Sherlock lifted the semi-aroused body part and placed it into his mouth. Alex felt heat rush to fully erect him. Sherlock was amazing with his mouth, he let out a moan, frankly incredible with his tongue. He slid a hand into Sherlock's curly locks and felt himself rocking with Sherlock's motions. He let out a whimper of anguish as Sherlock pulled away, steered him towards the bed and pushed him down, he straddled Alex, lightly bit his nipples and then grasping the tie between his teeth, pulled up sharply. Alex cried out, as the tie tightened around his neck and lifted him slightly off the bed. "Sherlock! Shit!" 

"Quiet, Alex. I told you I'd teach you. He's a killer trained in BDSM, did you expect gentle love making? No noise, or you'll be punished. His style is different, observe." Sherlock paused, "Or rather, feel." 

Alex bristled and under Sherlock's pointing, as he went back to his box from under the bed, wriggled on to the bed properly and back against the pillow. He stared at the small bell Sherlock brought towards him and then placed in his mouth. Alex froze, staring cross eyed at it and then sat up slightly as his hands were tied into shackles by the head board. Sherlock slapped him on the chest as the bell made a noise. Alex reacted, causing the bell to make another noise and received another hard slap. He stared very worried at Sherlock, not wanting to make another noise. 

"Alex, no noise or you'll be punished, remember? I'm giving you the gentle version. No toys or weapons at all." He smirked bemused down at Alex, who was slightly panicking. "I'll reward you for your silence." Sherlock knelt on the bed and encased his mouth around Alex's cock. Alex instinctively moved and earned a quick slap for the bell ringing. Sherlock worked on Alex as he quickly learned to make no noise and be drawn closer to release. 

The bell was making a small quivering sound when Sherlock pulled away and relieved Alex of the bell. He sucked in air gratefully and coughed slightly at his greed. "Thank you." He mumbled. 

Sherlock grinned, "We've barely begun." He quickly spread Alex's legs, pulled a small bottle of lube from the folds of his duvet and squeezed some over his fingers. Alex's eyes widened in small panic. "First time?" Alex nodded quickly. "Want me to stop?" 

Alex stared at him, considering it and then whispered, "Try fingers?" Sherlock smiled reassuringly and gently worked one finger in. Alex bit his lip and closed his eyes, he wasn't sure at all. When Sherlock felt that he'd loosened the tight muscles enough for another finger, he pulled his finger out and then, drizzling more lube on, rested his fingers by Alex's hole. Alex nodded and let out a small moan as Sherlock pushed them gently in. He felt invaded and not overly in a bad way, he wondered what it would be like to have Sherlock move inside of him. 

Sherlock held Alex almost caringly, he didn't want to hurt him, foremost because he wanted Alex to come back to him again. He wanted to exploit his innocence for his own gain. He felt Alex gasp and quiver as Sherlock felt out and massaged his prostate. 

"Sherlock," murmured Alex, "it feels good, but can I please be allowed to release now? I'd rather not go further today." Sherlock smiled at him and withdrew his fingers, at some point, his lesson had gone slightly off track and yet, he didn't mind so much. 

"Is there something you'd like me to do, Alex? Do you need some help? Ask, you've been well behaved." Sherlock was trying to slip back to full Dom mode, without Alex realising he'd relaxed significantly. 

"Please use your amazing mouth. You're so skilled and just you-" Sherlock cut off his tedious grovelling by giving him exactly what he wanted. 

Alex moaned loudly, drowning out the sound of the front door closing. 

As Sherlock was trailing his tongue, teasingly over the end of Alex's cock, John was leading James Hershaw upstairs. 

John pushed open the kitchen door, just as Alex yelled "Sherlock!" and came hard in his mouth. 

Sherlock had expertly swallowed and was licking Alex clean, when John burst into the room. He stared at the pair of them; Dimmock red faced and panting, Sherlock kneeling on the bed mouth on Dimmock's cock. Sherlock sat up with a small puzzled expression. This really hadn't been the way he wanted John to find out. John turned on his heel and left the house without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as ever. Thanks for reading. Please feedback to this nervous writer. Changes be occurring in the next few chapters. Any ideas what?


End file.
